Reflection on the Temple of Karabor
The Reflection on the Temple of Karabor was a set of writings written by Sister Ellilena Xavier-Crawford on her visit to sacred religious sites, the Temple of Karabor being her first and most notable site to write about. It was recently published by Ellilena following her return from her honeymoon with Correnius Xavier, her Husband. The Temple of Karabor is a place that I as a priestess has always wanted to visit. Not just for its beauty, but for the spiritual connection one may receive from the Light there. Upon my initial arrival, I was met at the Path of the Light and like many other visitors, I walked up the Path of Light to be met with the great Temple. Upon ascending the stairs, I contemplated the significance and meaning towards ascending it. Would it not be wiser to descend down into humility rather than up? But then I realized...For us to meet the Light and to join with it, one must ascend towards it's greatness by acts of goodness and kindness and through prayer. I watched the many statues of Draenic Saints who all found the Light through those very manners. Before one even reached the Temple Complex itself, one will feel the strange, yet comforting pull in which the site has. As a devout, I prayer at the base of the stairs and the top to affirm my belief with the Light, but there was more. It was shock. I couldn't help myself; the Light is so strong in this place that one can do nothing but pray. It's this profound harbouring of the Light which makes this place so holy and sacred. Once you have conquered your pride and made it to the top of the stairs, you will find yourself staring up at the beautiful Darbar Sahib of our faith. You look left and right and wonder which way you should go. Left or right? For me, I believe that the choice was not the aim of this unique temple design. You may go left or right, but all of us will eventually make our way to the Light. This represents that anyone may find the Light regardless of the path of Life they follow. There are pools everywhere, in which healing properties may be found within the cool, calming water. M y Fiance and I took a Ritual Bath in many of these pools and we found our wounds dramatically healed and our inner storms calmed. Not only is the temple holy, but the water is an Ambrosial Nectar, Amrit. The Amrit here is unlike any I have experienced, stars litter the reflective surface of the deep blue water. The soil beneath the water is soft and the rims allow easy access to the water. Eventually, upon one's circling, you may find the Coliseum of Light, a beautifully crafted auditorium in which the monument of the Prophet Velen is found. For me, this place was strange at best. I could...Feel the presence of Velen, much like the Light does for me and for many other followers. This surprised and confused me for a while, but I soon came to the conclusion that well...The Light lives inside us all; every single being, good or bad, male or female. When we die, that part of the Light -our soul- is released and returns to the Light. We are apart of the Light. Once one has seen the Coliseum, you may either continue on to the harbour or to the Temple itself. The harbour itself is massive, ships berthed at the many wharves ready to sail across the seas. The same principles apply on left or right with the twin ports. I admit that the Harbour was a spectacular sight, but stumped me for a meaning to it's odd design. Finally, after all the trailing and walking, one enters the inner Temple. Instantaneously, you're met with Halls of Kirtan, study halls, libraries, prayer rooms, hospital facilities and more. The Temple bustles with devouts of the Light and you can simply feel the faith around yourself. One may listen to the Kirtan sung around the Temple from any four corners and rooms thanks to the open design of the temple. Light flows through the roofs and blue windowed walls, displaying a brilliant design of colours and lights which just make this place magical to be in. I cannot express enough how beautiful and spiritually enlightening it was for me to visit the Darbar Sahib Karabor. It has allowed me to grow spiritually and mentally. I feel calmer and happier than I ever have before and yet...That pull for the Light burns brighter, stronger. I cannot stop thinking about it and all the blessings it has given me over the years. Thanks be to the Light, Bless the Naam of the Light, The Gifts which it bestows upon All. Sister Ellilena Crawford Category:Documents Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Library of the Holy Church